


Dueling and Bullying Do Not Mix

by FreedJustineFangirl



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedJustineFangirl/pseuds/FreedJustineFangirl
Summary: what the title says





	Dueling and Bullying Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so tell me what I need to work on!

Angelas POV

 

I sighed dreamily as I watched Yugi duel. I have had a crush on Yugi since I had moved back into town last year. He was currently dueling Joey Wheeler, my twin brother.

¨you can do this joey!”I and Tristan cheered at the same time. It was really fun to watch Yugi and Joey duel each other, it really was. There was never a dull moment when you watched this two duel.It was always interesting to watch this two duel, especially since my brother has a tendency to lose to Yugi, which is hilarious all on its...wait a minute… DID YUGI JUST WINK AT ME?! Oh jeez, I'm blushing. Why am I blushing, you ask?  Because as I said before, I have a LITTLE, okay, I have a HUGE crush on Yugi. But I already know that I don't stand a chance with Yugi due to all the girls that fawn over him all the time. To be honest I actually get a bit jealous when they fawn over him.

“You okay Annie?” my brother said waving his hand in front of my face to gain my attention while using my nickname. I looked up instantly when he did it. I nodded to let my brother know that I was alright.

“Sorry big brother! I guess I got so distracted I must not have realized the duel ended!” I said shyly looking down. Here I was being shy again in front of my OWN brother. ‘Well this is embarrassing…” I thought before looking over at Yugi. He was being fawned over by those girls again. I sighed sadly. Now I know I don't have a chance with Yugi because they are always fawning over him now.

“You still have a crush on Yugi, huh Annie?” my brother said softly before ruffling my hair and saying, “Don't worry Angela! Im sure he feels the same way about you! and if not then you two could always just be friends!”

“No offense Joey but that's not exactly the most encouraging advice you can give. That's basically telling me that I have no chance with him.” I said sadly tears brimming my eyes before I went to the girl's bathroom and cried for a bit. After my little meltdown was over, I walked back to the classroom before being stopped by the 5 girls that were always fawning over yugi.

“Hey loser!” they taunted making me look down before I was shoved to the ground. “We overheard you and your brother talking and your right! You don't stand a chance with yugi! Only _we_ do, so get lost!” they yelled at me causing me to cry as the girls laughed at me.

“Leave her alone!” someone said stepping in front of me. I looked up to see... Yugi in front of me? But why? Doesn't he only protect his friends like everyone else in this school?

“You’re protecting this brat?! What's gotten into you Yugi?!” one of the girls screamed punching Yugi in the face causing me to gasp in shock. Another girl kicked him in the stomach, while another twisted his arms, while another kept punching his face.

“Please stop!” I said desperately trying to get them to stop. ‘ I can do something, I know it! But what should i do? Oh i know!’ I thought before I started running to get the principal. I brought him to the girls who were still punching Yugi in the face and kicking him in the stomach.

“All 5 of you girls, principal's office NOW!” the principal yelled as the girls walked away angrily. I did it, I stood up for my crush when no one else would.

           “ Thanks, Angela, I really owe you one.” Yugi said before saying, “hey Angela? Can I ask you something?”

          “Sure,” I said

           “Ever since the day we met, I've been slowly falling in love with you. I didn't notice till you were spacing out earlier that I loved you and I decided to say it as soon as i possibly could. So will you be my girlfriend?” Yugi said (I'm not good at confessions, ok?)

            “Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend,” I said before kissing him. ‘Best.Day.EVER!’ i thought in my head

**Author's Note:**

> that sucked... well I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
